El esta aqui
by Xclax
Summary: Desde las fronteras de aquel bosque se escucharon estruendos chocar contra la tierra, a distancia se podia ver un grupo de personas entrar al bosque...
1. Equipos

De los bordes de un gran bosque abandonado ya casi 7 años se lograron escuchar varios estruendos golpear contra el suelo, se podia ver 12 personas pasar de la gran barda para adentrarse al bosque, cada 4 llevaban una camisa de un color diferente mientras que uno de cada color poseía una cámara digital algo vieja y una lampara, después de unos minutos de ellos caminar se detuvieron, para luego separarse, cada equipo era de 4 y con un color que seria representado por sus camisas, el objetivo de esas personas...

Recolectar las muy habladas 8 notas.

**Daniel:** Vamos por aquí, me da muy buena espina esta dirección

**Tony:** No se... No creo que esto sea muy buena idea chicos...

**Daniel: Tony,** tu y los demás dijeron que si, a mi tampoco me gusta, pero ya estamos aquí...

**Felipe:** Ojala encontremos al menos 1 nota...

**Roberto:** Bueno, si no encontramos ninguna siempre podemos depender de mi lápiz y esta hoja vacía... jeje...

(En otra parte)

En el equipo violeta se encontraba un grupo de 4 mujeres, la de en frente, quien llevaba su cámara grabando y viendo con la lampara ladeando la con destreza, cada cierto tiempo el grupo se detenía, para que la de la lámpara iluminara el lugar con lentitud, a ella no se le pasaba nada por alto, mientras avanzaba con una mirada segura y decidida se volvió a detener, junto con el resto de su equipo.

**Maria:** Ah... ¿Otra vez? ¿Por que no solo avanzamos y ya?

**Carly:** (Iluminando el entorno) Con esa actitud nunca seras una policía, ademas, es importante observar el entorno que nos rodea.

**Nara:** (Mirando al cielo) ¿Para que?

**Carly:** No lo se, tal vez un ladrón... o una pobre abuelita recién robada... ¡Nunca se sabe!... O peor aun... Una abuelita asesina...

**Maria:** _Carly..._ No quiero ofenderte... ESTO ES UN BOSQUE

**Alice:** Un bosque que no rastrea el celular de **Dany,** por desgracia.

**Nara:** Ya me preguntaba cuanto tardarías en hablar de eso...

**Alice:** ¿Que? Yo no quería estar en este equipo, pero el de **Dany** ya estaba llen-

**Carly:** Todo seguro chicas, sigamos..

(En otro lugar)

**Juan:** ¿Me recuerdan que teníamos que hacer?

**Alfonso:** Encontrar mas notas que los demás (Mientras ladea su lampara)

**Saul:** Si... yupi... que divertido...

**Leonardo:** Pues no se, mejor que dormir si es, a mi no me molesta

**Saul:** A ti nada te molesta...

**Alfonso:** (Apunta hacia un árbol) Chicos, creo que encontramos una ya, (Toma la nota) "No no no no" y con un hombre mal dibujado, creo que esta es una de las notas, bien, estamos progresando

**Saul:** ¿A que me orine en los pantalones del frió? Pues entonces si estaríamos progresando...

**Juan:** Si tanto quieres ir pues ve a un arbusto, si no quieres hundirte de miedo yo iría de una vez, creo que cada vez esto se torna mas oscuro...

**Saul:** ¿¡Tu crees!?

**Leonardo:** Ya cállense, mejor concentrémonos en encontrar esas notas y ya...

(Lugar desconocido)

Entre la gran oscuridad de aquella casa, el aun a si podia el detectarlos a ellos, se levanto, limpiando con sus grandes guantes blancos su traje que llevaba un poco de polvo, avanzo para salir de esa casa vieja, se tuvo que agachar para salir, estiro su gran largo cuerpo, el miro al cielo un momento para que el pudiera saber con exactitud la hora, el gran viento paso por su nuca, bajo su cabeza observando la oscuridad del interior de la otra parte del bosque, de su bosque, para avanzar y perderse en la densa oscuridad que en esa noche invadía al bosque.

**Carly** miraba atentamente la zona que iluminaba con su linterna para rapidamnte volver a hacer lo mismo en otro lugar, con el paso del tiempo ella encontró algo raro, algo que los animales hacen en una emergencia.

**Carly:** Alto (Se agacha)

**Maria:** Comienza a ser desesperante que siem-

**Carly:** Rata

**Maria:** ¿¡Como me acabaste de llam-

**Carly:** No, tu no, mira (Iluminando a unas ratas que corren)

**Nara:** ¿Que tiene de raro?

**Carly:** Las ratas huelen el peligro, y cuando lo hacen ellas corren a dirección contraria, hay que seguirlas.

**Maria:** No pienso seguir a esos bichajos...

**Nara:** Son roedores en realid-

**Maria:** ¡Lo que sean! No pienso hacerlo

**Carly:** Solo sígueme, seguiremos su ruta, puede haber un animal salvaje, es mejor seguirlas que caminar sin rumbo, ¿A que no, **Alz**?

**Carly** con su lampara ilumino la posición de su amiga, donde no se encontraba nadie, la impresión de **Carly** fue grande y trato de buscarla por la linterna, pero no dio ningún fruto útil...

**Carly:** ¿**Alz**?

**Nara:** ¿Donde esta **Alice?**

**Carly:** Argh... (Su mano choca a su frente) No otra vez...

* * *

_¿Te gusto este capitulo? ¡Si es a si no dudes en seguir mi trilogia "En Freddys" (Five nights at Freddys)_

* * *

**_Nota para fans de mi historias de FNAF:_**

**_Buff, sentí que mi alma se derramaría ayer, pero ahora me siento 46% mucho mejor que antes, aunque aun con dedo roto, pero descubri algo mágico llamado "Teclado en pantalla"_**

**_Desde que me rompí el dedo los capítulos de FNAF han sido muy cortos, por lo que me centrare en "Casos en Freddys" y esta historia mientras se recupera mi dedo y me cure de esta gripe molesta._**

**_Buf, Me siento muy bipolar de que cada momento este como moribundo y el siguiente día mejor, si sigo a si tendré una buena idea para una película de cine._**

**_¡Gracias por leer! ¡Suerte!_**


	2. Francotirador

Entre la gran oscuridad que provenía del bosque rápidamente salio corriendo **Daniel** aterrado, en momentos atrás, vio como su amigo se quedo totalmente quieto, con los ojos totalmente negros, y ese hombre al salir de la nada quitarle la mitad de la cabeza a **Felipe,** era totalmente horrible, aun a si, el seguía corriendo, mientras el intentaba voltear pocas veces para poder al fin descansar, sus demás amigos también corrieron desesperados por el miedo, el al fin se detuvo, miro a su alrededor, abrió su cámara para intentar activar una visión nocturna, aunque cada poco tiempo saltaba a la cámara mucha estática.

Confuso miro a su lado, encontrándose una estructura rara, al entrar por la decoración identifico que eran unos baños, el planeaba esconderse, buscando un buen lugar había otra nota, aunque no había realmente razón de recoger notas por la situación su cuerpo se sentía atraído a la nota, por lo que no tardo en tomar la nota, sus manos al tocar el papel sintió como un gran escalofrió recorrió por todo su cuerpo, mientras guardaba aquella nota escucho unos pasos atrás de el, volteo lentamente, solo se veía la oscuridad y entre ella una silueta, saco lentamente la linterna de su bolsillo y se encontró co-

_(En otro lugar_)

**Alfonso:** Chicos, creo que veo algo...

**Juan;** ¿Esto es... un hangar?

**Leonardo:** No lo se, pero supongo que no hará nada mal investigar

Los 4 entraron a lo que parecía ser un hangar viejo, estaba totalmente vació, a excepción de que se encontraba en el lateral una nota, **Alfonso** la tomo con curiosidad, ya llevaban 2 notas, eso les alegraba un montón, saliendo del hangar encontraron una silueta acercarse a toda velocidad, de la sombra cayo **Tony** cayendo al suelo viendo a los demás, aun con aquella cara aterrorizada.

**Saul: ¿Tony?**

**Tony: Fe-Feli-Felipe** esta muer- Muerto...

**Alfonso:** Espera, ¿Que? ¿A que te refieres?

**Tony:** Estab- Estábamos caminando y de repente sa- salio alguien y Feli- **Felipe** cayo muerto, ¡Debemos irnos!

**Saul:** ¿Esto es una broma? Que tontería...

**Tony:** ¡Se los digo! ¡Lo vi yo mismo!

**Alfonso:** ¿Y los demás?

**Tony:.** No se... los demás corrieron...

**Juan:** No se, pero esa cara solo dice malas noticias, busquemos a los demás y larguémonos de aquí

**Alfonso:** Bueno, avisare a los demás (Saca su celular) No tengo señal, ¿Y ustedes?

**Saul;** Estamos en el bosque, genio.

_*POOM*_

**Tony:** ¡¿Que fue eso!?

_(En otro lugar)_

**Carly:** Oops...

**Maria:** ¡¿Que tienes ahí, tonta!?

**Carly:** Buenooo... Resulta que lleve conmigo a Stlaxes... (Sacando un francotirador de un estuche de guitarra)

**Nara:** Ya se me hacia raro que tocaras guitarra...

**Maria:** ¡¿POR QUE LLEVAS UN PUTO FRANCOTIRADOR!?

**Carly:** ¿Que? Puedo levar armas, que no se lo diga a ustedes es otra cosa, ademas, si hay una situación difícil lo usare...

**Maria:** ¡Casi te vuelas la espalda!

**Carly:** Eso es otra historia, no se porque se disparo, aun lleva el seguro, (Ve a las ratas irse) Rompimos su bucle de instinto, se alejaran de nosotros...

**Maria:** (Suspira) ¿No te cansas de llevar... "esa" cosa en la espalda?

**Carly:** ¿Y tu no te cansas de ser malhumorada? Dios, **Alz** debería llamarte aguafiestas a ti y no a mi

**Nara:** ¿Ahora donde vamos?

**Carly:** Iremos a la dirección en la que esas ratas iban a un principio, vamos

**Maria:** Debí de haberme ido al equipo de **Tony...** A que ello se las pasa mejor...

_(En otro lugar)_

De entre las sombras y arboles oscuros salio una gran sombra salia corriendo sin rumbo alguno, mientras volteaba atrás simplemente le rompía su cordura, el lo estaba siguiendo, estaba el viendo a la distancia una luz, no dudo en correr hacia la luz para pedir ayuda, lastimosamente, era un auto, con las luces encendidas, corrió hacia el, el auto aun estaba abierto, entro rápidamente cerrando las puertas, tomando las llaves que se encontraba en la guantera las llaves, entre nerviosos movimientos metió la llave intentando arrancar el auto...

Entre las basuras que se encontraba en ese auto las ignoro, mientras metió la llave viendo como por el cristal el se acercaba, cosas negras salían de su espalda, una oscuridad no natural se acerco hacia el auto, todo lo que rodeaba a ese auto, esto solo lo ponía mas nervioso, vio como por delante esa cosa se acercaba mucho mas... lo único que quedaba era huir.

**(N/A Mireda, nunca me imagine tener que improvisar sonidos de auto)**

_*Bruuummmmmmmmm*_

**Roberto:** Vamos vamos vamos...

_*BBBrrruuuummmmmmmm*_

**Roberto:** Mierda arranca arranca...

_*BBBrrrruuummmm patatarruuummm*_

**Roberto:** ¡QUE ARRANQUES!

_*Braaam Braaammmm*_

El auto se apago, la cara de sorpresa de **Roberto** se encontraba con desesperanza, viendo al motor del auto vio como a fuera del auto se encontraba eso, sentía como el se acercaba mas y mas, el cerro los ojos, no quería sufrir, cuando tomo todo perdido...

Nada sucedió, abrió los ojos y miro a su alrededor, no se encontraba aquella cosa, con una sonrisa de alivio se quedo aun en el auto, lo había logrado, explorando laparte de atrás encontró una linterna y una cámara muy vieja, al parecer las cosas aun tenían baterías, preparándose se posiciono al lado de la puerta, después de tomar valentía seguido de un suspiro simplemente abrió la puerta y empezó a correr entre la oscuridad.

El no planea acabar como su amigo.

* * *

_¿No haz visto la trilogía "En Freddys"? ¿Que esperas? (Five Nights Ats Freddys)_

_(Orden recomendado a leer)_

_Noches en Fredbears - Todos nosotros - Noches en Freddys - Actualizaciones en Freddys - Crónicas en Freddys/Casos en Freddy -Freddys Malls_

* * *

Preguntas/Menciones

"Tus diálogos están prohibidos en Fanfiction"

R= A menos que Fanfiction borre mi perfil de Steam o de LoL no le tendría miedo, si se da el caso que se borre la historia, la adaptaría a audio por medio de Youtube, que de hecho, seria el doble de eficiente (Y ya se empezó este proyecto con "Noches en Freddy")


	3. Sin piedad

Aun se podia escuchar los pasos pesados por todos los baños, **Daniel** andaba con máxima cautela, mientras que leía la nota que se encontraba en aquella pared, aunque con una tensión y miedo rodear su mente fue capaz de bajar la mirada ara fijarse la hoja que se encontraba un poco sucia con unos garabato y un poco mal escrita diciendo "Corre y apaga la linterna" Los ojos de **Daniel** se detuvieron en unos pocos segundos al leer esto, ya que, lo que venia escrito le hizo erizar la piel, el no entendía como sabia que el llevaba una linterna, en eso, escucho como unos pasos se acercaban cada vez mas y mas hasta que un momento se pudieron escuchar como se hacia un sonido cada vez mas profundo...

**Daniel** estaba en pánico, el solo se quedo quieto temblando reuniendo la fuerza necesaria como para voltear, pero al final, con movimientos cortados volteo la cabeza para ver una silueta, la cual, se le abalanzo encima.

-¡Te encontré, **Dany!-** Dijo **Alice** emocionada abrazándolo

-¡¿Que mierda!? **¡Alice! **¡Debemos irnos de aquí! ¡Algo mat- - Trato de decir **Daniel,** pero fue interrumpido de nuevo por **Alice**

-¡Vamos! ¡Que aquí estamos sólitos! ¡Solo tu... y y- - Dijo **Alice** para in completar la frase..

**Alice** se detuvo en un instante, no movió ninguna parte de su cuerpo, **Daniel,** aun confundido, miro con terror para ver que los ojos poco a poco se tornaban cada vez mas negros, para no solo llenar la pupila, si no el ojo entero, ademas, de que la cámara que sostenía su mano izquierdo, no dejaba de provocar múltiples estáticas para acabar mostrando a un hombre desconocido en traje con la cara totalmente blanca, **Daniel,** el cual estaba horrorizado vio como su alrededor comenzaba a tonarse negro y un ruido indefinido se le acercaba al oído, pronto, no tardo el cuerpo de **Alice** en car en su pecho.

Mientras notaba, que su alrededor salían unos tentáculos, viendo como se acercaban poco a poco hacia ellos, **Daniel** cerro los ojos abrazando a **Alice** con fuerza recordando lo escrito en la nota, para correr sin fin manteniendo el cuerpo de **Alice** con dificultad aun en los brazos, por suerte, el camino era recto, para cuando lo sólidos de **Daniel** empezara a oír los sonidos de pasto siendo aplastados, ario el ojo levemente mirando hacia el bosque, en donde se adentraron aun con el intento de huir.

(En otro lugar)

-¿Podrías guardar.. "eso"?- Dijo **Maria** viendo de manera nerviosa al francotirador

-No, si se disparo solo no pienso volverlo ponerlo a mi espalda, me la podría volar, o peor aun, volar mi cabeza- Dijo como si fuera algo normal **Carly**

-Entonces eso seria una ayuda a la humanidad...- Respondió **Maria**

-Una ayuda a la humanidad seria ponerte cinta en la boca- Respondió **Carly** de nuevo con un tono enojado

-Chicas... ¿Alguien ve algo veni- - Decía entre cortado **Nara** mientras veía algo aproximarse..

-¡AAAAAHHHH!- Se escucho de la oscuridad, Saliendo de ella **Roberto** para terminar cayéndose por culpa de una roca en el suelo para ver a las chicas desesperadamente

**-¿Roberto?-** Pregunto confundida y curiosa **Carly**

-Chi-Chicas, Ayud- Ayuda, Fel- Feli- Esta m- muerto. - Respondió entre cortadas veces **Roberto** aun con nervios y pánico

-Espera, ¿Que?- Respondió sorprendida y confundida **Nara,** con solo ver la cara de **Roberto** se expandían aun mas las dudas

-¡Neh, seguro se emborracho, como siempre- Dijo con indiferencia **Maria** al ver las acciones que hacia **Roberto**

-¡Es en serio!.. E-esa cosa... ¡Mato a **Felipe!-** Dijo gritando desesperado **Roberto**

-¿Que cosa? ¡¿Por fin la abuela asesina!? ¡Esta es mi oportunidad!- Dijo emocionada **Carly** agarrando el francotirador con fuerza

-U-una cosa, N-No lo mire muy bien.. pe- pero eso lo mato- Dijo entre tartamudeos **Roberto**

-¿Y los demás?- Pregunto asustada **Nara**

-N-No lo se, todos nos.. separamos con ver esa cosa matar a **Felipe..-** Dijo nervioso **Roberto**

-Muy bien, nos vamos de aquí, debemos encontrar al equipo de **Alfonso** y irnos, Seguro que **Daniel** le cuenta a **Alz** todo, aunque dudo si **Alz** aprovechara la situación..- Dijo pensativa **Carly** para luego suspirar y retomar camino todos.

(En otro lugar)

-¡Whoa! ¡No sabia que habían este bosque!- Dijo impresionado **Alfonso** viendo el interior de los baños

-No se, estoy seguro que vi a alguien aquí y correr hacia afuera- Confirmaba **Juan,** el cual veía dudoso las salidas-

-Puras mierdas, Juan, pero eso si, me haces un favor, Ahora, ¡Tengo que ir al baño! Así que si me permiten...- Decia **Saul** mientras tomaba paso a uno de los baños

-Como sea, eso no quita que esto huele igual a que un baño publico normal, vayámonos, te esperaremos a fuera- Dijo **Saul** para irse con los demás hacia afuera de los baños

-No se, pero sigue sin gustarme este sitio- Dijo **Leonardo** viendo preocupadamente los arboles oscuros del bosque

-Superalo ya- Dijo **Alfonso** indiferentemente

(En los baños)

-"Yayaya, necesito encontrar a ese conejo travestí pendejo"- Decía sarcásticamente **Saul** diciéndolo hacia así mismo para terminar en una gran carcajada

Del gran silencio **Saul** ya había terminado, aunque, por momentos su cámara reacciono de forma un tanto extraña. para cuando se dio cuenta, la cámara se hundía en pura estática, **Saul,** un poco confundido, saco la cámara con curiosidad, para que entre la estática se encontrara con una persona con traje, la cual, la cara no se podia diferenciar, bajo la cámara para ver como una persona, increíblemente alta y delgada estuviera parado justamente delante suyo, y de su espalda, salían numerosos tentáculos, **Saul,** en estado de Shock, miraba como de el extraño sujeto con sus tentáculos le rodeaba una oscuridad que le rodeaba a **Saul.**

Saul no sentia nada, ni podia mirar mucho, lo unico que vio fue como un tentaculo le atraveso en el estomago, simplemente cayendo grandes cantidades sumament epreocupantes de sangre, fue alli donde Saul volvio a tener consciencia, para ver como habia un gran agujero en su estomago saliendo sangre, con movimientos entre cortados veia como la criatura lo miraba, entonces Saul se quedo mas horrorizado, la criatura no tenia cara, o almenos asi lo veia el, para luego car en el suelo sin vida, Saul habia muerto, la criatura, sin oidos en particular escucho sonidos aproximarse, para luego, desaparecer entre la oscuridad.

-Hey, **Saul,** ¿Ya termi- -Decía Juan sin terminar la frase para ver el cadáver de **Saul** en el suelo con una gran cantidad de sangre salir de el.

-Oh dios...- Viendo los órganos internos salir del cadáver de **Saul** no pudo evitar en vomitar en el suelo, para ver como la cámara de **Saul** mostraba aun la estática de la persona con traje

Juan corrio sin pensarlo con los demás, los cuales, estaban quietos.

-¡CHICOS, **SAUL** EST- -Se detuvo al ver como sus amigos no respondían.

Los amigos de Juan estaban quietos, con los ojos negros mirando a los ojos de nuevo a la criatura, mientras que la criatura de el salían un gran numero de tentáculos, acercándose poco a poco a ellos, mientras tanto, las cámaras estaban en total estática, entre una pequeña carcajada ahogada se podia escuchar de la carcajada cubrió a **Leonardo,** como si fuera una capsula, como si **Leonardo** estuviera atrapado en una bola de tentáculos, con un fuerte movimiento la criatura puso presión, haciendo la bola mas pequeña, mientras que los gritos de **Leonardo** se escuchaban rápidamente, unos segundos después de la bola no dejaba de caer sangre,derramándose a montón, Juan no sabia que hacer, simplemente corrió sin rumbo, mientras que la criatura abrió la bola dejando caer el cadáver ya totalmente destrozados de **Leonardo.**

Para acabar con una manera similar a **Alfonso. **Pretendiendo hacer lo mismo con los demás..

* * *

_¡Recuerda que poseo DevianArt! ¡Cualquier petición de dibujo se cumplirá!_

_Nombre: XclaxProductions_

* * *

_**Para los que creyeron que dejaría la historia, me rió en sus caras... me rió en sus caras... **_

_**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Suerte!**_


End file.
